Realization
by Phantom2B
Summary: When Danny and Sam realize their true feelings for each other, will all be well? Or will the world come crashing down? DxS
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone! **Phantom2B** here! Okay as you all should know, I HATE love stories, but I was roleplaying with some ofmy friends and we started this. I thought it would make an excellent story DxS story!

I give props to Amber! Thank you Amber! Without you, this story would have never been made! Today was Amber's first day of roleplaying. She played as Sam and I played asDanny.

Well I should stop yapping and get on with the story.

ONE MORE THING! We alternate paragraphs. The first paragraph is Amber as Sam. The second is me as Danny. The third is Amber as Sam and so on...

* * *

**Realization **

* * *

They are in the Fenton's house in the living room.

She looked over at her two friends. Tucker and Danny. They were both great and all, but sometimes she wondered what life would be like if she had never met them. Tucker was a complete computer nerd, and Danny was 'Ghost Boy'. And since Danny was 'Ghost Boy' he was constantly getting them blamed for things he did. Like that time he destroyed the mini-golf course and flew off. Who took the blame? Her and Tucker of course.

Danny looked towards Sam and Tucker. He felt so bad all the time. Even though he says 'sorry' and they said that they forgive him, he couldn't help but feel hopeless. Hopeless is a feeling with many causes. He felt as if everything he did had a negative effect. And that effect causes the people he cares about to get in danger. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, his mom, his dad. They are in constant danger. One false move and everyone will figure out his secret identity. One false move and they will be harmed. One false move and he would become the enemy. He beat his enemy/himself with help. Without that help and he would have lost them all. 'I am not willing to take that risk again' Danny thought silently.

Sam looked at Danny. Even though she was constantly taking the blame for him, she couldn't really say she was ever mad about it. He meant a lot to her. Without him, her world would be less interesting. Without him, she would have one less friend. But most of all without him, she wouldn't have any guy that meant something more than just a friend to her.

Danny couldn't stand the silence. Silence reminded him of the death. But in this time stream, they never happened. But they did occur and he could never for get that. Even though they don't remember a thing of what happened, there are always his memories. Danny's memories are/were forever scarred of that tragic event. Daniel couldn't help but try to focus on something else. His attention set on Sam. There she was. A rich, Goth, veggie freak. She was something else. Danny thought about the time Ember came around and made him fall in love with Sam. He smiled and blushed a little bit at that thought. He smiled at Sam, he really did like her. More than a friend. He figured that out a long time ago. But what he couldn't figure out was why Tucker and Sam always call him 'Clueless'.

So maybe he was clueless. It only made him even more adorable in her eyes. They were complete opposites; She was human, rich, Goth. He was ghost/human, he wasn't rich, and he DEFINATELY wasn't Goth. So maybe the phrase 'Opposites Attract' was true. She looked at him. Sometimes, she thought he didn't want to be around her. She didn't get it. People had made jokes and all about them liking each other as more than just friends. She knew how she felt about him, and sometimes, she thought he felt the same way. But if that were true, why was it that half of the time he avoided eye contact with her? Was he just shy around her, or was it something more?

'Why am I so shy around Sam?' Danny mentally asked himself, 'I've known her my whole life. She is my best friend.' Or is she something more? Danny could help but look down at his feet, and stop smiling. 'She is my best friend, that's all' but something inside of Danny told him that he was wrong. Oh, very wrong. Did he really like her? Is that why he enjoyed every moment, every memory of him being with Sam? His mind was racing with thoughts. He never thought that love was so hard to comprehend until he felt it. He knows what is happening. He knows that he cannot deny it any longer. He knows the truth and saying the truth shall set him free. He is locked up in a cage and the only key, is through acceptance. He now knows that he must accept her caring and in return, he shall give her, his hand. "Sam," Danny spoke up, looking her in the eye, "I love you!"

She was stunned. Absolutely stunned. Her best friend, Danny Fenton, had just told her he loved her. Was that even possible? She couldn't even find the words to speak. She had gone mute. Her best friend had just told her that he loved her. She had no idea what to do. Looking straight at him, she said the only thing she could: "Danny, I'm sorry..." and with that, she took off running.

* * *

Phantom2B: CURSE YOU AMBER!You left off as Sam breaking Danny's heart!  
**Amber: I couldn't just have her say she loved him back. That would have sucked. Doesn't mean she won't say it later. I don't know. You'll just have to go on with the story and find out.  
**Phantom2B: Well alright, I guess...

If enough people reveiw saying they want us to continue the story, we will!  
Please reveiw! I know there are TONS of DxS fans out there! DON'T LEAVE DANNY HANGING!

**-Phantom2B  
-AND Amber!**


	2. Part 2

**Phantom2B** here! Okay, **no** more love stories for a while! I'm the kind of girl who likes character death, depressingand angst stories. (and sometimes humor stories!) NOT mushy-gushy love stories.

This was suppose to be a one-shot, but so many reveiwers wanted the story to go on! What the reveiwers want, is what the reveiwers get! Alright, on with the story:-D

* * *

_She was stunned. Absolutely stunned. Her best friend, Danny Fenton, had just told her he loved her. Was that even possible? She couldn't even find the words to speak. She had gone mute. Her best friend had just told her that he loved her. She had no idea what to do. Looking straight at him, she said the only thing she could: "Danny, I'm sorry..." and with that, she took off running._

* * *

Realization

Part 2

* * *

"SAM!" Danny called, watching her run. He looked at Tucker. He was standing there with a blank face. Danny's mind was full of confusion. 'What just happened? Is that her way of saying no?' His emotions were running wild. He felt angry that she had run off. He felt confused for the reason she ran away. He felt shock that she had ran from him. And most importantly, he felt disappointment. His heart was once so light with love for Sam, but now his heart felt heavy. Danny had a feeling building up inside of him. His eyes got watery and his once smiling face turned to a sudden frown. He felt like he could break down crying for the fact that she didn't say what he had expected her to say. He blinked back his tears, and started running off in the same direction that Sam had run off to. He had to find her. He had to know why she ran off. And most importantly he needed to know if she loved him.

She hadn't stopped running since she left Danny's house. Her mind was racing. Did he really love her? Why had she apologized? Why did she run off? It was as if someone else was controlling her body. By the time she stopped running, she found herself in a park. She sat down on a bench. "Why?" she said to herself. "Why?" A one-worded question without an answer. She didn't know why, but she found that she was becoming upset. Covering her face with her hands, silently, she began to sob.

Danny began running. Following her path. Danny turned a few corners. His feet went on and on. The halfa's body went through the bad park of town. The broken, horrible looking houses stared at him. He eventually wore out from running so much. Danny leaned against a wall of some graffiti covered building, trying to catch his breath. 'Why did she run away? WHY!' Danny thought in between taking deep breaths, 'Does she not love me? If she doesn't care, then why am I chasing her? If she feels as if I am not good enough for her, then why do I keep trying?' Danny didn't understand. He felt so much pain. Pain that could never be healed by medicine. Pain to horrible, and that pain kept growing and growing inside of Danny's chest. That pain was his heart. The major organ that Sam ripped out when she ran. He sat on the cold sidewalk with his back leaning against the building and he looked around. "Is this what it's like to be broken? So horrible and lifeless?" Danny asked aloud. The sun was going down and it was getting chilly. His eyes started getting watery once again, only this time, he didn't hold the tears back. Wet drops ran down the sides of Danny's pale face. 'She doesn't care.'

A loud crash caused her sobbing to stop she looked up. "Great..." It was going to rain. Apparently, it was too late. Cold drops of water hit her skin. She shivered. "I need to get home." She murmured to herself. She began walking down the sidewalk. She didn't want to run, even though it was raining. She just wasn't in any hurry. She turned a corner heading into the bad part of town. Graffiti covered walls, tipped over garbage cans. Much different from the area she lived in. She turned another corner, looking skyward as it began to downpour. Despite the rain pelting her skin like bullets, she just kept walking at the same slow pace she had been at before. As she turned and began walking down another street though, something made her stop. Dead in her tracks. A lone figure sitting against a wall with his head in his arms. She recognized that figure. All to well. "Danny...?"

He sat there with his back against the graffiti covered building. Tears were flooding from his eyes as he kept repeating softly, "She doesn't care. She doesn't care. She doesn't care." He pulled his knees against his chest, closed his eyes, and set his head down on his knees and kept repeating, "She doesn't care. She doesn't care. She doesn't care." His cloths were getting soaked by the hard rain that was falling. In the distance he could have sword he heard his name, but he didn't open his eyes to look. He just sat there, silently crying as he repeated, "She doesn't care. She really doesn't care…"

"Danny!" She ran over to the figure. "Danny..." She looked at him. His tear-streaked face. "I'm sorry..." she apologized. "I'm sorry for running off like that. Her heart ached at the site of him. She fell into him and sobbed. "I'M SORRY DANNY! I'M SORRY!" She only stopped for a breath of air. "I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Danny hugged her so tightly and never wanted to let go, "I love you Sam! I love you so much!" He leaned towards her, and kissed her.

When the kiss broke, she looked into his eyes. His eyes were hypnotizing to her. "I'm sorry..." She repeated herself. She didn't want to run again. She just wanted to stay there. Warm, safe, happy. With the one person in the world that meant something to her. And a line from a familiar song played through her head: "I can't stop loving you." Followed by the rest: "No I won't stop loving you. I can't stop loving you. Why should I? Why should I, even try?"

* * *

Well that's the end of this story! I MIGHT make a futuristic story that takes place after this,where Sam and Danny are married and after their kids turn 14, weird things start to happen. But, hey, that's just an idea. No garenetee. :-)

Well that's Realization! Hope you all liked it! Now I have to go work on Stuck. (I don't want angry reveiwers chasing after me because I didn't update!)

From, **Phantom2B**


End file.
